When the fireflies dance
by LemonNairy
Summary: Matt is new to Wammy's house for gifted children.At Wammy's he can become a police officer,painter or he can succeed,L, the best detective in the world.Matt seems to enjoy Wammy's with his new best friend,Mello.Together they pull tricks,pranks and all sor


**Hello everyone this is kinda a prologue/prototype of a new story that I was thinking of.So please leave akind review of  
what you thought of this.Btw this is Higurashi no naku koro ni inspired,so that's why there some similarities.  
**

** SUMMARY:Matt is new to Wammy's house for gifted children.At Wammy's he can become a police officer,painter or he can succeed,L, the best detective in the world.Matt seems to enjoy Wammy's with his new best friend,Mello.Together they pull tricks,pranks and all sorts of things 13 year olds do.There is also secrets at Wammy's.One is:Every year at the Winchester carnival.By the creek someone dies or goes missing without a trace.When people start disappearing mysteriously.Matt wonders if Wammy's is the safest place to be.This story might be rated M later**

** "Burn the witch "Burn her "Melanie was looking over a croud of angry villagers.Waiting for her to burn into a crisp.Everyone in Winchester New England hated..No.Despised her...but they did have a reason.She was a witch,but she didn't cause no harm to no one.No, she only made remedies for the sick in the small village.T'was the black death that fell upon the village.It was one small misunderstanding that now she was in this little predicament.Flames were dancing on the scathy clothes that were draped upon her.It was with her last breath that she cursed the village.**

"MATT! TURN THAT DAMN VIDEO GAME DOWN, I'M TRYING TO FUCKING STUDY!!" The overly angered blond shouted.Matt turned his game down,because if he didn't he would get a beat down for sure.Matt was new to Wammy's house.A orpanege for gifted children that programed kids to succeed the infamaos and mysterious.L."Couldn't you just take a break Mells,I mean you always have a nose in front of a book or a computer."The addticed gamer said to his bookworm of a friend.

"I have too!Because if I take one little break, then that cottonball brat will beat me again"Mello said as he was typing a 12 paged report about the Alamo**AN:If thats spelled wrong sorry!**Matt just rolled his eyes,he didn't get the whole war thing between Mello and Near.Near would always beat Mello at a test and Mello would throw some sort of a fit and stay in their room studying for 24/7."Hey Mello lets go to the Winchester fair next weekend sounds fun!"Oh lets go down by the creek and catch fireflies"Matt said over his game.Mello stopped typing."No,I don't want to go!"Mello exclaimed."C'mon Mells it'll be fun.We can ride rides eat some food and catch the fireflies.I heared that they do some sort of dance so-"I SAID NO!"Mello shouted like he was ready to attack someone."Ok...Mello calm down...geeze you made me drop my game,now'll I'll have to redo that level again!"Matt groaned.

"Do you think that it'll happen again!!""I don't know but I'm scared!!I don't want to die."Some frighted girls said as they left the bathroom.Matt heared all of this and was curious to what was happening.He heard the same things from some kids at the playground too."What will happen again"Matt asked the blond haired girl with pigtails.He thought her name was Linda.  
"Well promise you won't tell anyone ok!""Yea I will, just tell me!"the blond haired girl heisitated but told Matt anyways.  
"...Every year someone gets killed by the creek during the Winchester fair." "What you've GOT to be kidding me!"  
"NO its true last year,Nami a nurse from the small clinic downtown was found stabbed to death with her lungs thrown over into the _creek!!_"a brunette with a ponytail exclaimed."Then a year before that a camera man from London was found hanging from a tree with his heart tied to into his _hands!!"_a black haired girl with long hair said like she almost peed her pants.Matt was there standing wide eyes open."Well I gotta go bye"Matt ran as fast as he could"_No not again another bloodshed noo!"_Matt screamed in his head.Finally he got to his room.Matt had to play video games fast,or else he would go  
insane.Matt couldn't find his DS anywhere so he checked under his bed.But he triped under Mello's bed.Matt got quite a surprise...because under Mello's bed was a..._machete_.

_to be continued _

**Sorry if that sucked but its just a prototype.I don't know if I'm going to continue it.But Please enter a review.  
I want to know if people liked it or not.Btw What do you think that machete is for anyways xDDD!!**


End file.
